Morning Rituals
by BML Hillen-Keene
Summary: Syaoran would never take their morning ritual for granted. If he did his heart would break. He would always wait for her, because she had waited for him.


__

I am currently watching all the episodes in Japanese so I don't get all the ridicules cut outs the American and English versions have. But I just couldn't help myself and had to write this. I hope you all enjoy, and I hope I kept them in character. Set after the manga end when Syaoran returned from Hong Kong

"Syaoran!"

Syaoran had little time to prepare before she hurtled into him, her arms curling tight around his neck and her face burying into his jumper. His arms crawled their way round her back to return the hug. "Sakura." he said simply, giving her a squeeze before releasing her.

She pulled back, her green eyes glittering happily. "I missed you." she breathed.

She looked particularly kissable right now. "You saw me yesterday." he reminded her, unconsciously leaning his head down towards hers.

She smiled, tilting her head just right, a few more centimeters and their lips would touch. "The night was too long."

Barely any space between them now and he breathed, teasingly. "Really?"

"Mmm." she sounded in agreement.

He pressed forwards, only to find himself dragged backwards and away from her.

"Ah ah Brat, none of that!" Toya clucked, his hand firm on the back of Syaoran's school uniform. "I'm not going to let you sully my sister like that, no matter how much of a monster she is."

"Toya!" Sakura said, clenching her fist and shaking it at her brother.

Yukito, who was standing beside Toya said something that sounded suspiciously like 'Sister Complex' and Toya was suitably distracted enough to allow Syaoran to escape his grasp.

It was like this every morning, without fail. Since Syaoran had returned from Hong Kong two years ago. The kissing was a much more recent development grant you, that had only started four months ago when they had both felt ready for it. But Like clockwork very morning he would arrive at the Kinomoto household and wait patiently for Sakura to emerge. He never knocked the door, though he knew Sakura's father would happily open his home and breakfast table to him if he did. Instead he waited outside for the moment she opened the door and saw him.

Every morning she would simply fly down the steps to fling herself at him and they would hug. Though he had had two years to get used to this, it still caught him by surprise every time, simply because she always did it. Every morning he picked her up he found her in his arms. Sometimes she was crying, sometimes she was angry, but mostly she was happy and content. But the most important thing was that she was there, hugging him. Even if they'd had a fight the previous day she never ignored him, never bypassed the hug.

It was so much a part of his daily routine that Syaoran wasn't sure what he would do if one day she didn't greet him like that. His world might crumble he often thought, and his heart would break. Which was why he was never prepared for it, he could never take it for granted.

In the early days Toya would pull him away mere seconds after Sakura hugged him, sometimes before he even got the chance to hug her back and make a snide comment, both about him and Sakura. Yukito, who had moved into the Kinimoto house partway through College when it became obvious to all that he and Toya were together and likely would be forever; would then distract Toya with a quiet comment he rarely heard, allowing him to slip away from Toya and return to Sakura's side.

Which he did so now, lacing his fingers with hers and shooting a glare at her brother.

Toya and Yukito shared a few words which eventually ended with Toya rolling his eyes and Yukito smiling cheerfully.

"Whatever." Toya muttered. "Be good today you two, and none of that hanky panky stuff Brat. I have my eye on you."

"Toya!" Sakura exclaimed, kicking out at his shin and making him stiffen.

Syaoran limited himself to glaring.

"Ma, ma. Come on the Toya, we have to get going." Yukito said, wrapping a hand around Toya's arm and tugging him in the oppisite direction to the way Syaoran and Sakura would be going. He turned back and gave a wave to the two before pulling a grumbling Toya further on.

"Every morning." Syaoran grumbled.

Sakura laughed. "Yes... every morning." she agreed.

Syaoran pulled the hand he was holding to his mouth and dropped a chaste kiss there, and smiled one of his rare smiles, the one reserved only for her. "Come on, lets go. We'll be late again." he complained.

"You didn't have to wait for me!" Sakura said, casting a glare at him.

Syaoran shrugged and began to tug her down the road towards the school. It was unspoken but was clear between them, he would always wait for her, no matter what.

Sakura smiled. For that very reason, every time she saw him waiting for her, she would hug him. Because every separation felt like forever, and every hug was their reunion.


End file.
